Burning Ice
by Isaac Clarke117
Summary: When the Ice Kings birthday arrives and Finn and Jake don't show up its up to the Ice King to convince them. By Kidnapping Flame Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time belongs to Pen Ward

The Ice King paced back and forth across his icy floor, pondering his upcoming birthday. It wasn't just every day you turned 1049 of course. The icy monarchs loyal penguin Gunter sat on a chair, watching the white old man.

"What am I to do Gunter?" he asked, "It's my birthday tomorrow and I haven't even sent out the invitations yet".

"Whack"

"What do you mean no one would come anyway?"

"Whack"

"I do to have friends"

"Whack"

"Good point"

The Ice King sighed.

"Your right Gunter, even though I hate to admit it, no one would come to a party I host. Not even Finn and Jake."

Suddenly the Ice Kings eyes grew very bright.

"Unless… of course!" The Ice King grinned earnestly.

"Whack?" Gunter asked.

"It's the perfect plan Gunter. By the end of tomorrow I will have had the best birthday ever."

The Ice King jumped for joy before running from the room. Gunter shrugged and began to drink from a potion goblet labeled "Gunter, DO NOT TOUCH!".


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward.

The Sun slowly rose over the grand land of Ooo, lighting the way for a new day. A small ray of sun found its way into a large and extensive tree house and awoke the sleeping magic dog within. Jake the dog promptly groaned. He had just awoken from a dream involving himself, Lady Rainicorn, and a jar of Peanut Butter. And no, it's not what you think. Yawning he picked himself out of his makeshift bed and glanced at his friend and companion Finn the Human still sleeping soundly in his dream world. Jake debated whether to wake him, decided against it, and walked down stairs. Before he could take two steps how ever a small video game robot promptly karate chopped his head yelling "Beemo Chop!"

"Ow. Beemo, what the hay?" Jake cried.

The small robot only shrugged.

"If that had been a real attack, you would be dead" it said.

Jake rolled his eyes and began to brew the dark drink of addiction, also known as "Coffee". As he began pouring his first cup a large thump a rustle told Jake that his once sleeping friend was now awake. Finn flew down the stairs like a Russian acrobat and landed perfectly in front of his bro, who was holding a fresh cup for the young hero.

"Morning Jake" he smiled.

Jake smiled back and handed Finn the mug.

"So, any adventures planned today?" Jake asked.

Finn pondered this for a few seconds before shaking his head apologetically.

"Sorry man. I promised Flame Princess we would hang out today" Finn shrugged.

"You know, ever since Lady told us she was pregnant you've been hanging around her a lot more than usual" Jake observed.

"So"

"Is there something you want to talk about dude?"

"Nah man. Since when is it a problem that I hang with my girlfriend?"

Jake shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that dude. You have fun, alright?" he said.

"Yeah, and thanks man".

Jake and Finn did a fist pump before enjoying the rest of their mourning.

(A Few Hours Later)

Finn had just left and Jake was about to call Lady, when the phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Yes, hello. Is this Finn and Jake's house?" a high-pitched voice asked.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"This is the Ice, uh, an anonymous caller" the voice answered.

"Okay. What can I do for you?" Jake asked.

"Well, you see, I recently saw the handsome, and clever, Ice King just kidnap a princess".

"What! Wait, what princess?"

"Uh…Goodbye!"

With that the phone clicked and the call was dropped. Jake scratched his head and thought about the strange call. If the caller knew the Ice King kidnapped a princess then suddenly cut off, with a voice sounding like the Ice King, it could mean only one thing.

"The Ice King kidnapped both a princess, and the anonymous caller!" Jake cried.

Jake jumped out the window and began growing to a towering height.

"I'll save you princess and anonymous caller" he cried into the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time Belongs to Pen Ward

(What Princess was kidnapped? What will Jake Do? Why all these questions? I have no idea)

Finn walked silently to the mountains, the conversation with Jake still present within his mind. Was Jake right? Was he spending to much time with the Princess? He didn't know, and didn't think he would like the answer any way.

"Flame Princess" he called as he approached the burning pile of wood.

Silence greeted him and he began to grow nervous.

"Flame Princess" he called again, a bit of panic in his voice.

This was not good. She still had no idea what her powers could do to Ooo. If she wasn't found soon then..

"Boo!"

"Aaaaaaah!" Finn screamed in a high pitched, girly, voice.

Flame Princess giggled as her boyfriend began to grow red.

"Hey, that's not funny" he mumbled.

Flame Princess continued to giggle as she ignored his comment. Finn sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. You got me".

Flame Princess wiped a fiery tear from her eye and continued to smile.

"Sorry. I was just exploring when I saw you walk up. I thought it would be funny to see the hero of Ooo be frightened," she giggled.

'Yeah, well, you succeeded" Finn huffed.

Flame princess flew over to Finn and placed a quick peck on his cheek. A small amount of steam arose from the contact. Flame Princess looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Are you mad?" she questioned.

Finn sighed, as he knew that he could never stay mad at the fiery dame.

"No. I'll admit, it was pretty good" he smiled.

She nodded and reformed herself at his side.

"So, anything interesting happen lately?" she asked.

Finn laughed.

"Yeah. You could say that".

(Meanwhile, back with Jake)

Jake grumbled as he climbed up the icy slope. With the ice to slick to just grow over, this was the only way into the lair of the Ice King. As he climbed his thoughts drifted to Finn. Jake hadn't tried to be mean when he brought Flame Princess up this morning, but he could tell that it affected Finn in some way. If only he knew how.

"Yes, yes. Now put the hats over there. No, not there you tuxedoed bird!" the Ice King yelled.

Jakes eyes grew wide. Keeping a good grip, Jake allowed his arms to become stretchy as he fell and used his body as a slingshot.

"Stop right there Ice King" he yelled as he crashed through the wall. "Unhand the princess and the caller whose identity I do not know!"

The Ice King jumped back.

"What caller? Oh you must mean when I fake called you guys. Well surprise" he laughed.

Jake was about to teach the Ice king that a big punch to the face could ruin your day, when he began to look around. All around the room were party hats, a cake, and a large streamer that read, "It's a Girl".

Jake glanced at the Ice King.

"It was the only one we could find" he shrugged.

Jake shook his head.

"Well, even if the caller was you, where's the princess?"

The Ice King smiled.

"You fool. There is no princess. I tricked the both of you to come to my party".

The Ice King threw bolts of ice at Jake, freezing him in place.

"And now you both will…wait. Where's Finn?" The Ice King glanced around.

"Finn's got better things to do than be tricked into coming to this lame party" Jake said.

The Ice King temper began to rise.

"This party is not lame. It took all my penguins at least an hour to do this while I watched them on the couch. I Will not have it go to waste" the Ice King glared.

"Well to bad. Finn's hanging with Flame Princess so there's no way he would come here". Jakes smiled.

The Ice King's eyes became downcast.

"I guess you right. There's no possible way Finn would come if he were hanging out with…wait. Flame **Princess?**" The Ice King turned to Jake.

Jake mentally slapped himself.

"Finn is hanging out with a princess instead of me?" The Ice King roared.

He was about to destroy Jake when a sudden though occurred to him. He smiled widely.

"If Finn wants to hang with a princess, then maybe I will kidnap one today" He laughed.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Dude. **Flame** princess. You ice, she fire. You two don't exactly get along without you being on the floor as a puddle" He said.

The Ice King pondered this for a moment before another idea struck him. He left the room for a moment and came back with a sapphire necklace.

"Want to know what this is?" he asked the frozen dog.

Jake began to feel nervous.

"This little beauty is a flame shield necklace. Whoever should wear it is completely immune to fire in any way. Including those who dwell in the Fire Kingdom".

The Ice King slipped the sapphire around his neck and turned a light shade of blue.

"I'm coming princess" he cackled as he flew out the window and into the light of Ooo.

Jake sighed and turned to Gunter.

"Can I have a piece of cake?"

"Whack".


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward.

It took the Ice King about two hours before he spotted the young couple in the mountains. The Ice King stopped for a moment and began planning. Jake had been right, he would need some way to capture the fire princess without her being able to break free. Plus, there was Finn. He rubbed his chin. Suddenly his wizard eyes caught something. The aura around Flame Princess began to change. It flew wild and unmatched, almost as if…

"She's unstable," he whispered.

If this were true, capturing her would present more of careful plan. Being an elemental himself, he knew that any unstable matrix had the potential to lay waste to the entire planet. Especially a flame elemental.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. But in order for it to work he had to remain unseen.

"Who's that?" Flame Princess asked.

The Ice King slapped his face. Finn glanced in the direction Flame Princess was pointing and drew his sword.

"Ice King" he mumbled.

Flame Princess looked confused.

"Who's that?" she asked again.

"He's and evil jerk who kidnaps princess and tries to make them marry him" Finn explained.

Flame Princess's eyes widened. Had he come here for her?

"Flame Princess, you're coming with me!" the Ice King yelled as he hurled a bolt of ice in-between the two.

"I don't think so butt wad!" Finn yelled back as he charged.

He swung his sword at the Ice King, who dodged it easily.

"Nice try" he laughed as he froze Finn's feet.

As Finn began to free himself the Ice King advanced toward Flame Princess with bolts of ice in each hand.

"Like I said, you're coming with me" he frowned.

He flung the bolts at the young princess as hard as he could. They struck her in the center, freezing her within a block of ice.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought" the Ice King shrugged.

Before he could grab the block however, it began to shake. Violently. The Ice King jumped back as the entire block exploded in a shower of fire and ice. Flame Princess looked extremely mad. Her eyes began glowing blood red as she rose up in a towering inferno. Some of her fire managed to make its way to Finn, freeing him.

"Flame Princess!" he cried.

The Ice King began to panic. Had he set off her matrix? How could he freeze her if she could just melt the block? His necklace could only protect him from so much. Suddenly an idea dawned on him.

"Hey Flame Princess" he called.

The wall of flames turned to the Ice King just as he shot a bolt of ice through the necklace, and into her. Her eyes grew wide as she reverted back to her humanoid form and eventually closed as she was, once again, frozen.

Finn gazed on in amazement. What had the Ice King just done? What was that necklace?

Before he could respond, the Ice King used his powers to pick the princess from off the ground and suspend her right next to him.

"Ice King, what did you do?" Finn demanded.

The Ice King cackled. He held the sapphire necklace out in front of him.

"This is a fire proof necklace" the Ice King explained, "As long as I wear it no fire can harm me. Not even her".

Before Finn could question him further, the Ice King grabbed the princess and flew into the air.

"If you want to see her okay again, then come to my ice place"

And with a final raspberry, the Ice King flew away, leaving the startled boy to watch in horror as his girlfriend was taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward

Finn snapped himself out of his daze and began running. He would not allow the Ice King to escape. His concentration drove him forward with the speed of a cheetah. But even with all his concentration and might the Ice King began to fly away from his view.

"No!" he cried.

The Ice King vanished, leaving a startled a tired Finn to collapse on the ground. Finn gasped for air, yet couldn't seem to find it. He couldn't believe it. After all the promises, actions, and words he had given to Flame Princess, to protect her, were now dust in the wind. Finn yelled in frustration. Where was Jake when you needed him? Finn sighed and began to curl himself in a ball of self-pity and loathing. There was nothing he could do.

"Bolder Dash!" yelled a voice.

Finn jumped up, startled.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Finn suddenly felt his stomach begin to rumble before a small wisp of pink smoke came from his bellybutton.

"Who are you?" he asked the Wisp.

'I'm your sense of pride and love. And, occasionally, a chef when I find the time".

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Look Finn, are you really just gonna give up? I mean come on dude. You've beaten the Ice King loads of times. Not only that, but I doubt Flame Princess would possible hate you. Ice King was wearing fireproof magic. That's cheating and, therefore, does not count" the wisp demanded.

Finn pondered this for a moment.

"Maybe your right" he said.

The wisp smiled.

"Heck yeah I'm right. Now, pump it up and go rescue your girl"

Finn jumped up.

"Yeah!" he shouted.

'Whoa kid, calm down. I may be you, but you are way to hyper".

Finn gave him a questioned look before the wisp returned to his inner mind.

"Well that was weird" he shrugged.

He turned toward the Ice Kingdom.

"I'm coming Flame Princess" he promised.

(Meanwhile, back with Jake and Gunter)

"No, no, no. Red 6 on black 7" Jake said.

Gunter nodded and was about to do so when a sudden gust of icy wind blew all the cards around. The Ice King flew through the window, carrying something very familiar.

"Flame Princess?" Jake asked incredulously.

The Ice King smiled.

"Finn sure to come now" he cackled.

As he began to place Flame Princess in his cage his fingers slipped, allowing the block of ice carrying Flame Princess, to smash into the wall. Small cracks of Ice Began to form around her head.

'Uh oh" The Ice King frowned.

The Ice finally gave way and shattered around the Princess head. She blinked her eyes in surprise. She looked down to find that her entire body was still covered in ice. Ice she just couldn't seem to melt. Suddenly the day's events came crashing back to her.

"You!" she cried at the Ice King.

"Hey Princess" he smiled sheepishly.

"Why can't I free myself?" she demanded.

The Ice King raised his fireproof necklace.

"I zapped you through this flame proof necklace. Not even the sun could melt that baby" he smiled.

Her eyes narrowed.

"When I get out of here, your going to be a very small puddle" she promised.

The Ice King shrugged.

"Now, now princess. As long as Finn gets here for the party, everything should be fine" He said.

"Why do you want Finn" Flame Princess demanded.

'Its quite simple princess. Today's my birthday and no one bothered to show up. Not even my turbo bro and his dog".

"Hey FP" Jake greeted.

Flame Princess looked over, startled. Annoyed at the interruption , the Ice King continued.

"Anyway, since they didn't come willingly I decided to trick them into coming. Jake was easy enough, being stupid and all"

"Hey!"

"But Finn decided to hang out with you today instead of Jake. So a brilliant plan came to me. Why not kidnap you and make Finn come rescue you. I mean you guys are just friends, right?"

"Were dating" Flame Princess huffed.

"Really? Wow, didn't see that coming".

The Ice King shrugged.

"Even better. As soon as Finn comes to rescue you, then the party will really start" The Ice King laughed.

His eyes suddenly grew down cast.

"I guess that's the only reason people would come to my birthday anyway, huh?"

Flame Princess softened her gaze. He wasn't evil. He was just lonely. A feeling she understood a little to well.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

The Ice King and Jake looked at her, startled.

"What?" the Ice King questioned.

"I said I'm sorry. I know what its like to be alone". Her eyes began to float away from his.

The Ice King became enraged.

"How dare you. How dare you say you understand. You don't know what its like. To wake up ever morning with no one to talk to put penguins. To cry your self to sleep every night, just wishing someone would like you. To be without love for son long it becomes and obsession" the Ice King glared.

Flame Princess turned back to him.

"To be labeled as dangerous for what you are, not who you are. To be kept separate because no one is willing to understand you? I think I understand quite well" she glared back.

The Ice King stopped and stared. As did Jake. Could she really understand what he was going through? What he already went through? He turned his back to her.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he walked away.

Jake continued to stare at Flame Princess.

"That was pretty deep FP" he stated.

Flame Princess turned her head.

"Yeah" she sighed.

Jake glanced out the window.

"Finn, where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure time belongs to Pen Ward

Finn sped up. If he didn't find the Ice King and Flame Princess soon… He shook the thought from his head. Now was the time to focus.

It took about 1 more hour before Finn finally gazed at the border of the Ice Kingdom. His eyes turned toward the Ice Palace, his final destination. He slowly took a deep breath and charged forward. The cold icy wind hit Finn's face as if to hold him back from the rescuing of his princess. Finn ignored the pain and forged on, unaware of the changing form of the snow. Its form shifted and twisted all around the hero. Before Finn could register what had happened, a handful of snow warriors blocked his path.

"Halt" one spoke, his voice contorted and deep.

Finn drew his sword.

"Get outta my way bro. I will mess you up," Finn threatened the one who had spoken.

The snow warriors each drew their own icy weapons and pointed them at Finn.

He smiled.

"Your funeral bro" Finn attacked.

(Ice Palace)

The Ice King sat in his bedroom, the recent conversation still fresh within his mind. What the princess had said, could she really understand his pain. A small voice told him that was impossible, yet her words had seemed so sincere. It was then he realized something. The Princess was speaking in the past tense. She had found someone to care for her, someone to love who loved her back. If she could do it, was there hope for him as well?

"Sire"

The Ice king glanced up at an ice shard that twisted itself in to an ice man.

"What is it" The Ice King asked.

"The hero boy Finn has arrived and destroyed the ice warriors" the shard man spoke.

The Ice king smiled. It was time to get this party started.

(In the other room)

She was in the Ice Kingdom. Even now she could barely register that information. When she had been younger, her father had always warned her to stay away from this cold wasteland because of the evil wizard that liked to kidnap little girls. She had thought that had always been just a story, but now she understood. There was no evil wizard, just a lonely broken old man.

"Hey princess"

Flame Princess turned her head to Jake.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright" she smiled.

"That's good. One less reason for Finn to obliterate the Ice King"

Flame Princess looked surprised for a moment.

"You really think he would do that?" she asked the golden dog.

"I really don't know. If Finn is a rash kid who likes to do stupid and daring stuff, then probably"

Flame Princess sighed. Ice King was doomed. Not that she wasn't flattered, but still.

Suddenly, a loud boom shook the entire room.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

Before Flame Princess could give him her opinion the wall beside her was smashed opened. The dark figure that stood in the doorway with a large demon sword in his hand called out,

"Flame Princess?"

"Finn!" Flame Princess cried.

The figure stepped into the light revealing that it truly was the young hero.

"Hey dude" Jake greeted.

"Jake?" Finn glanced in surprise at his captured best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Shouted the Ice King.

The room suddenly lit up in a various number of colors and confetti. The large banner unfolded, while a bunch of penguins jumped up, as if from nowhere, carrying a large cake. With white icing of course.

"Welcome to my birthday party Finn" the Ice King, cheered.

"Huh?" was all the gaping hero could say.

"Its pretty simple hero. Using my ice sharp mind and careful planning, I managed to trick both you and you dog friend over here to come to my birthday party. And guess what? It really worked" The Ice King cackled.

Finn's face contorted in rage and stepped forward, fully intending to punch the Ice Kings brains out, when Jake suddenly spoke up.

"Hey bro, before you do that, you wanna free us".

Finn faceplamed. He had forgotten why he had come in the first place. Taking his word, Finn slice open the Ice, freeing the Ice King's two captives.

"Thanks bro" Jake rubbed his wrists

Flame Princess pecked Finn on the check, causing him to blush.

"Whatever" he shyly muttered.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Jake beckoned to the window.

This instantly snapped the Ice King out of his party state of mind.

"What? But you guys just got here and we haven't even cut the cake yet."

Finn stared at him.

"You really think we would stay. I only came to save Flame Princess. And I guess also Jake" Finn turned toward his bro.

"How did you get captured anyway?" he asked.

Jake sheepishly smiled and shrugged.

The Ice King ignored this and went down to his knees.

"Please stay. I'll even do that dance you guys like"

"No! No flipping dance" Jake practically shouted.

Suddenly Finn felt a fiery hand touch his shoulder.

"I'll stay" Flame Princess smiled.

"What" said all three men in the room.

"You will?" the Ice King smiled.

"Sure." She turned toward Finn, "Would you please stay with me?" she asked him.

Finn and Jake glanced at each other.

"Flame Princess, this is the same guy that kidnapped you. You really want to go to his birthday party?" Finn asked.

Flame Princess shrugged.

"Lets give him a chance. Besides, there's cake" she pointed at the towering layered cake the now grunting penguins were holding up.

Jake shrugged.

"The cake does look good" he said.

Finn looked at his girlfriend's puppy dogface and sighed. He had already lost.

"Alright" He turned to the Ice King and in his computer voice, shouted, "Lets get this party started!"

**Sorry For the long wait. I'll update sooner in the future. **


	7. Epilogue

Adventure Time Belongs to Pen Ward

The party was truly mathematical. Finn began teaching Flame Princess his science dance, while Jake, Gunter, and the Ice King were having a discussion.

"Sorry for tricking you" the Ice King apologized.

Jake waved him off.

"Don't worry about it bro. Besides, you didn't fool me. I just happened to walk in when you captured me"

The Ice King and Gunter shared a glance.

"Wenk"

Jake began to sweet.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about" Jake nervously chuckled.

"Wenk"

"Uh, uh. Hey Finn!" Jake shouted out.

Finn stopped his dance and turned to the yellow adventurer.

"Yeah mans?" he asked.

"I'm pretty pooped. I think I'm just gonna head home now" Jake gestured toward the door.

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, me to". He turned toward Flame Princess.

"How about you?" he asked

The Princess smiled.

"Sure. I guess it is time to head home", she turned to the Ice King, "Thanks for the party".

Before they could move, the Ice King shouted out.

"Wait" he yelled.

The three friends stopped and turned to the old ice wizard. The Ice King reached into his blue clothing and pulled out his sapphire fireproof necklace. He turned toward Finn.

"Here" he smiled as he extended his hand.

Finn glanced own at the glittery jewelry in front of him. He looked up.

"Why?" he asked.

The Ice King shrugged.

"Think of it as a thank you for staying" he smiled.

Finn smiled back, grabbed the necklace, and placed it around his neck. A cool sensation swept through his a he flashed blue for a moment. He turned toward Flame Princess and extended his hand. She smiled and clasped her hand in his. No pain.

"Thanks Ice King" Finn smiled.

He turned toward his fellow adventurer.

"Come on Jake lets get home".

Before he could move, Flame Princess held up her hand.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to speak with the Ice King for a moment" She said.

Finn and Jake glanced at each other and shrugged.

"All right, I guess we are just gonna wait outside", and with that, the two adventures hoped out the window.

Flame Princess watched them go then turned to the Ice King.

The Ice King rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about the kidnapping in all" he apologized.

Flame princess smiled.

"Don't worry about it". Her hands suddenly lit up in a ball of flame.

"But if you ever do anything like that again, I'll turn your kingdom into a giant puddle. Understand" Flame princess glared.

The Ice King gulped and nodded.

"Good"

Flame princess turned toward the door then stopped. Using her ignited hands the burst out a blast of flame, melting the entire room into nothing but a small pool of water under the Ice King.

As the poor old wizard gapped at the destruction, Flame Princess flew off, her laughing echoing across the snowy landscape.

I wasn't long before she caught up to the two adventurers. Finn noticed her and waved.

"So, what did you two talk about?" he asked.

Flame Princess shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing much. Just gave him a warning then redecorated a bit"

"Redecorated?"

"Yeah. You know, turned his entire living space into a giant puddle" Flame princess smiled sweetly.

All three of them laughed under the golden moonlight and set off for home.


End file.
